


Confort

by Shinko_a



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinko_a/pseuds/Shinko_a
Summary: "Las cosas siempre son difíciles pero, en ocasiones, los pequeños detalles ayudan a que todo sea más llevadero"ONESHOT





	Confort

Las noches siempre eran demasiado silenciosas para su gusto. Antes, en la Tierra, las apreciaba muchísimo y disfrutaba enormemente de pasar un rato a oscuras en su habitación, observando por la ventana el infinito cielo estrellado y dejando su mente divagar en mil y un asuntos diferentes. O simplemente dejando la mente en blanco. Era algo que agradecía después de tanto bullicio en su sobre habitada casa.

Incluso en Garrison, había noches en las que prefería perder alguna que otra hora de sueño, en honor a un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo más allá de las clases y los entrenamientos.

Pero, en el momento que vivía, había ocasiones en las que resentía ese silencio. Ahora que estaba perdido en mitad del eterno espacio, lejos de su familia y teniendo que luchar en una guerra de la cual no tenía constancia hasta hace medio año, no podía evitar el sentir esa calma como si de un peso se tratase. Ya no buscaba estar despierto para disfrutar de esos instantes, sino que eran estos mismos los que le perseguían y no le permitían descansar.

A pesar de los duros entrenamientos y el ajetreo constante, muchas veces su cuerpo se negaba a desconectar. No quería cooperar con su agotada mente.

Y, por esa razón, se encontraba en ese preciso momento en la sala común, sentado sobre uno de los sofás, las piernas cruzadas y su cuerpo cubierto con una manta. A oscuras y con la mirada perdida en la amplia ventana frente a él, en donde podía contemplar una porción de ese firmamento infinito en el que vivían ahora.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ni estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Su único deseo era caer dormido en algún punto y dejar que esos pésimos y tristes pensamientos que le asaltaban, se diluyesen con rapidez en su mente.

-¿Lance? ¿Qué haces aquí y a oscuras?- cuestiona una voz a sus espaldas y solo entonces sale de entre sus pensamientos, con un ligero sobresalto y girándose precipitadamente para ver a la persona en cuestión.

Keith.

A pesar de verle a contra luz, reconocería esa silueta en cualquier parte y habría reconocido su voz al momento de no haber estado tan abstraído.

-No es…- empieza a decir, cortándose antes de continuar con una obvia mentira. Mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, desvía la mirada del susodicho y vuelve a fijarla en la ventana. No quiere mentirle al otro, ya no. Suspirando, cierra los ojos mientras responde- No puedo dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en… la Tierra, en mi familia y… en muchas otras cosas más.

Agachando la cabeza, vuelve a abrir los ojos un par de segundos después y fija su mirada en sus manos, esperando por una respuesta. Pero esta no llega después de unos cuantos segundos más.

La única pista que tiene para saber que sigue allí con él, son los suaves pasos del otro retumbando ligeramente en ese apabullante silencio, haciéndole saber que se está acercando. Corroborándolo cuando nota la acolchada superficie del sofá hundirse a su derecha y capta el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Aun así, no se siente con fuerzas de alzar la mirada, no cuando no quiere que lo vea así.

-Sé que es una tontería pero–

-No es ninguna tontería, Lance. Es normal que extrañes todo eso. Es tu vida- le interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir por senderos más oscuros- No puedo decir que entienda completamente cómo te sientes, no es algo que yo… bueno, no he tenido lo que tú, pero sé que no debe ser fácil.

Un jadeo frustrado escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerlo, llevando una de sus manos a su pelo, pasándola por este con algo de brusquedad.

-Es jodidamente difícil, y más cuando me fui sin siquiera decirles nada. Solo espero poder hacerles saber alguna vez que estoy bien y…verlos de nuevo.

-Seguro que sí. Quizás no mañana, ni pasado, ni dentro de un mes. Pero al final terminaremos con todo esto y podrás volver con ellos. Mientras tanto, tienes una familia aquí también, ¿recuerdas?

Eso hace que finalmente alce la mirada hacia el otro, clavando sus cansados ojos azules en los contrarios, apenas visibles en esa oscuridad casi completa que reinaba alrededor de ambos. Suerte que llevaba tanto tiempo allí metido que su visión ya se había adaptado a esta, o se habría perdido la expresión cariñosa que podía distinguir perfilándose en ese hermoso rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios en respuesta a eso, asintiendo ligeramente antes de recordar que seguramente no podía verle bien.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Una familia algo disfuncional pero, hey, mejor eso que nada, ¿no?- bromea ligeramente y sin mucho humor, pero siendo suficiente para relajar un poco la atmosfera entre ellos. Deja pasar unos instantes más antes de hablar de nuevo- Aunque hay cierto miembro de ésta al que extraño bastante.

Esta vez es el turno del otro de suspirar y desviar la mirada a otro lado, con expresión apenada y ligeramente dolida. Sabía que no era un tema fácil y no quería transformar eso en una discusión, o en un intercambio de lamentos. Pretendía llevarlo por otro camino pero no había salido como él esperaba.

-Yo… también te extraño- y de nuevo el silencio, el cual está por romper pasados unos instantes, pensando que realmente ha metido la pata, cuando capta un rápido movimiento. Tan rápido e inesperado que lo siguiente de lo que es consciente, es que el otro está sentado sobre sus piernas. Cada una de las piernas contrarias a un lado de las propias, con las manos en sus mejillas y mirándole directamente a la cara- Sé que estamos lejos el uno del otro y apenas nos hemos visto en este último mes. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo. A pesar de la distancia, siempre me tendrás ahí cuando lo necesites. Sé que no es mucho, pero quizás podamos hablar con Allura y Kolivan. Pedirles unos comunicadores o algún dispositivo exclusivamente para nosotros, que podamos usar para comunicarnos y, bueno, hablar. Eres…-se muerde brevemente el labio inferior, reconociendo el de ojos azules ese gesto como uno de los pocos que el más bajo solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Muy tierno, pero si alguien le preguntaba, no lo diría en voz alta. Al menos no delante del contrario- muy importante para mí, Lance. Más de lo que pensé que serías y solo quiero que…seas feliz.

O quizás sí había conseguido transmitir lo que deseaba.

Y cómo adoraba a su chico en momentos así. Serían de lo más escasos, pero eran tan especiales como la flor más rara y exquisita del universo.

-Lo soy. Keith, soy jodidamente feliz. Me duele que estemos separados, no lo voy a negar, y estoy constantemente preocupado de que pueda pasarte algo y no esté a tu lado para salvarte. Pero saber que sientes lo mismo que yo y escucharte decir cosas así, hacen que me sienta la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Ya puede imaginarse el rostro contrario todo sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir, e incluso puede entrever ligeramente el ceño suavemente fruncido que eso conlleva. Adorable, como sólo él podía serlo.

Y antes de que pueda ver o suponer algo más, el contacto de las manos contrarias en sus mejillas se suaviza antes de desaparecer, descendiendo estas hasta sus hombros mientras que la cabeza contraria se inclina, buscando refugio en su cuello y hombro, escondiéndose.

-Eres tan…- le escucha murmurar cerca de su oreja, sin llegar a terminar la frase, como si no encontrase la palabra correcta para expresar lo que siente.

-¿Encantador? Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo- opta por bromear un poco de nuevo, colocando una de sus manos en la cadera contraria mientras la otra se posa en la espalda de este, acariciándola suavemente, notando un ligero estremecimiento en el otro por eso.

-Iba a decir empalagoso e idiota, más bien, pero me quedaré con eso si te hace más feliz- acaba respondiendo, notando en su tono de voz un ligero toque de diversión.

-Oh, vamos, sé que lo amas. Por mucho que lo niegues.

-Lo que tú digas.

Y, con eso, la tranquilidad vuelve a invadir la habitación en la que se encuentran, retornando a ese silencio que lo asolaba antes y que, ahora, con Keith junto a él, sintiendo su calor contra su propio cuerpo, no se siente tan frío.

Ya no era tan pesado. Ni tan solitario. Ni tan abrumador.

Por fin siente su cuerpo relajado y su mente libre, de momento, de todos esos pensamientos que lo estaban llevando por senderos que no debería pisar. Puede que solo sea una solución temporal, breve, esporádica, efímera, pero le vale. Y, en su interior, sabe que esa oscuridad tan arrolladora permanecerá más tiempo, mucho más; pero con cada nuevo recuerdo y momento que comparte con Keith, es consciente de que todo será más fácil, que poco a poco logrará aislarla y hacerla desaparecer.

Quizás no mañana, ni pasado, ni dentro de un mes, pero sí con el tiempo. Y cada día sería más llevadero que el anterior.

Un bostezo escapa de entre sus labios antes de ser verdaderamente consciente del cansancio que asalta su cuerpo. Por fin dispuesto a darle tregua y permitirle el deseado reposo que necesita.

-Hey, Keith, deberíamos irnos a dormir.

Silencio. Ninguna respuesta.

-¿Keith?

Y es entonces cuando nota la respiración acompasada chocando contra su cuello, el cuerpo sobre él completamente relajado y débil, enteramente doblegado ante el cansancio que también debía de estar sintiendo.

Una suave sonrisa se perfila en sus labios, girando un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- _Gracias, cariño_ \- murmura contra la suave piel, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Seguramente al día siguiente estaría echo un asco, adolorido y sin sentirse verdaderamente descansado pero, en esos momentos, era lo último que le importaba.


End file.
